1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to gas heaters and, more particularly, to unvented gas heaters.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unvented gas heaters are designed to be used indoors without pipes, ducts, or other conduit to vent the heater's exhaust to the exterior atmosphere. Vent free gas heaters typically include one or more gas burners and optionally one or more ceramic containing heating elements in a housing. The gas and air mix in the heater where combustion takes place. These heaters may have a blower to force air flow through the heater providing the release of heated gases or convective heat.
Unvented gas heaters have been designed to be free standing, mounted on a wall, or in a decorative housing such as a vent free fireplace. The housing providing a vent free fireplace is typically substantially the size of a fireplace and has artificial logs above the burners. Some have even been designed with a glass front to provide the appearance of an enclosed fireplace.
The unvented heaters of the prior art are typically designed to use either natural gas or liquid propane gas as a fuel source. It is not permitted for a manufacturer to supply a conversion kit for an unvented gas heater to convert from one fuel source to another. Even if such a conversion kit were permitted, as is the case with vented gas heaters, to change fuel source gas type on a heater in the field, requires the installer to change the regulator, pilot orifice and burner orifice for the alternate gas type.